


Look at Us Both

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson never mentioned his wife, she was always full of secrets. But Irene still cared enough for her husband enough to return to see him after spending years pretending to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Us Both

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I may be able to request something for Adlerson (Irene/Anderson, with Irene being Mrs. Anderson.) After a couple of years of hiding in America, and him believing she was dead, Irene decided to finally come back home. Her husband being the first person she goes to see. And what timing, considering the return of both Sherlock and Moriarty. — thedominatrix

The building was just as she remembered it, just as modest and unassuming as when she had left. Nothing like the lavish house she had previously worked out of. And certainly nothing like any of the places she had been hiding out the past few years.

But that time was past. It was time to come home.

Irene Adler’s return to London was not a dramatic whirl of mystery and adventure, no fanfare or alarms being raised. It was just as simple as a woman in a navy blue dress, walking up the front steps of a building, and going inside.

There was no one to greet her when she was inside, which she had never expected. Instead, she simply continued her way up the staircase to the all-to-familiar flat that was at the top of the stairs.

She could remember a time in which she had resented the modest means in which she had lived. Irene had never been content in simply being the wife of a forensic analyst, and so her own…business had bloomed. Perhaps that was why she never confronted Phillip on his affair, she knew her own secrets were far worse than her husband’s wandering eye. And in all honesty, she didn’t blame him for searching for affection elsewhere…

Thinking about her past occupation and Phillip’s past affair made her wonder: would Phillip have moved on in her absence? Did he even search for her after her apparent death? So many mysteries…

Well it was a good thing that Irene enjoyed mystery.

As Irene opened the door to the flat (honestly, had Phillip never changed the locks in the time she had been gone?), she realized that something drastic had indeed changed in her absence.

She just never imagined that it would have been Phillip.

The walls were covered with notes, photographs, blueprints, and…as she took a closer inspection, conspiracy theories. It didn’t take her long to realize that her husband, her unassuming and dry husband, had become obsessed with the death of Sherlock Holmes.

She smiled, tracing the newspaper article detailing Sherlock’s suicide, before she noticed that her husband’s planner was laying open on the desk. It always drove her wild at how he insisted on writing things down (instead of keeping it on his mobile, of course). Her husband would be having guests over within the hour, she noticed, as she traced the words on the page: “The Empty Hearse Society.”

“Oh Phillip…look at us both…” Irene smiled softly, “What a pair we make.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Happened to You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604261) by [MoriadlerAdlerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriadlerAdlerson/pseuds/MoriadlerAdlerson)




End file.
